deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vlad Masters vs Arthur Fleck
Vlad Plasmius vs Joker (2019)! Both have downfall in their life, which made them villainous characters. Sometimes they even gave our heroes, a run for their money. But who would win this fight? The mentally ill Arthur or the mysterious Vlad? Vlad Plasmius Wiz: Vlad Plasmius himself! Boomstick: Danny’s arch nemesis. Wiz: Indeed! Boomstick: What’s this villain’s age. Wiz: He’s true age is unknown but according to Danny Phantom Wikia, he’s in his 40s. Boomstick: That’s interesting, any origin story? Wiz: Vlad was in collage when he received ghost powers. He was best friends with Danny’s father and had a love interest in Danny’s mother. Boomstick: What are their names? Wiz: James and Maddie. And after that incident, he used his powers to become rich and famous. Boomstick: Wow! Already sounds like someone our opponent will hate! Wiz: True but we still have more to cover, of his goals and etc. Boomstick: Does he want to make Danny he’s adopted son? Wiz: Yep, and ruling the world. Boomstick: Not to mention, he wanted to marry Maddie earlier in his life Wiz: Very true. Vlad is a very durable character. Boomstick: He probably survived getting hit by that asteroid. And it was many times his size. Wiz: It has never been confirmed that he can since his fate remains unknown, but what we do know is that Vlad in his ghost form is more durable than his human form. Boomstick: Not to mention, he has abilities like making a mirror shield. Wiz: He also has superhuman agility, pain resistance, and so on. Boomstick: Can he fly to? Wiz: Yes that too. Vlad has a lot of superhuman strength as well. Boomstick: Not to mention, he was able to punch a dragon between 40-50 tons!! Wiz: Very true. Boomstick: Well can our opponent do something to Vlad!? Wiz: Why don’t we find out? Boomstick: Wait, who’s our opponent again? Wiz: He’s a archenemies of Batman! This killer appeared in the recent Joker film. He was a mentally ill citizen of Gotham City. His name is... Arthur Fleck aka the Joker!! Arthur Fleck This contains spoilers of the Joker Movie, read at your own risk Boomstick: The villain of Gotham City!!! Wiz: Yep, Arthur Fleck, the Joker. Even though, he may seem too old to be the Joker, he’s really not. Boomstick: How old is Arthur? Wiz: Arthur is between 30-35 years old. Being born in the 1940s! Boomstick: He met Batman in the film, although Bruce was a lot younger than we mainly see him. Wiz: Arthur is no average Joker. He is way more creeper than you think and is very dangerous. Boomstick: He’s also very intelligent, specially when using weapons for example, he stabbed one in the eye with a pair of scissors! Wiz: Yep, and used a freaking pillow to kill his adopted mother. Boomstick: Arthur was also able to survive getting hit by a freaking taxi, that was going at high speed. He soon got up and continued running from the agents, like nothing happened. Wiz: Arthur was a lot smarter than Vlad, had markmenship, high intelligence, high pain tolerance, and weapon improvisation. Boomstick: No one knows what happened to him. He was last scene getting our safe by the guards after killing the FBI agent. Wiz: But we know that his impact was likely huge and would be felt by the public forever. Boomstick: He made a freaking riot that basically devastated Gotham City! Wiz: Now that both opponents have been squared up. Let’s see who would win! Death Battle It was a peaceful Friday afternoon. Temperature normal, sunny, barely any clouds. Vlad has just finished going on vacation and is now resting. He takes his cat to a cat park. Vlad: Come on Maddie, play with the cats! Maddie refused at first, but decided to play with them. Meanwhile, Arthur had just escaped the police, killing some in the process. Fleck begins to hide in the trees until the cops left. Several hours later, a gun shot was heard. Vlad Masters woke up and saw people running and screaming. Vlad knew something was wrong so he went to go find his cat, but she was lying one wounded. Now caring about her surviving, Maddie gets the bullet removed and Vlad puts pressure on the wound. As tears fell, something caught his eyes. A figure was walking away laughing with a gun in his hand. Vlad: Why you son of a gun!! Ambulance came and took the injured cat away, Vlad took their in shock and stares at the tree lines where the assassin went. News reports went all over New York, and Vlad was furious. He decides to go to an apartment, and asked several people if they were there and saw the attempt murder. Many said “Nope,” until Vlad knocked on Arthur’s door. Arthur was in his clown suit and heard the doorbell rung. Arthur: Son of a rat, doesn’t know how to give other’s private time. Vlad: Hello sir. Arthur: Hello... Vlad: Do you know anyone who attempted to kill my cat? Arthur: He was last seen down the street there, look out there and you will see it. Vlad looked their and Arthur was preparing to reload his gun and shoot Vlad. Then, the half ghost felt a cold object at the pack of his head. Arthur: Now you will die. Vlad: But you said that was somewhere there. Son do a gu- Arthur: Time to die... Vlad punches Arthur and both start fighting. Arthur gains the upper hand and Vlad was pushed to a table. Arthur runs to an elevator as Vlad transforms into his ghost form. As Joker left the first floor, Vlad has been following him and they both looked at each other. Joker tries to shoot Vlad, but the fireball shot near Joker, causing him to loose balance and fall. Arthur gets up and dodges the attacks of Vlad before, but the beam was able to kill Joker in one hit, as his skeleton falls to the ground. Vlad laughs as he disappears into invisibility and leaves the skeleton behind. The police arrive to investigate the crime soon, but they will never known how Arthur met his match... Meanwhile, in the underworld, Arthur meets a Joker, but this is the one from Dark Knight. Dark Knight Joker: Hello. Arthur: Hello. Dark Knight Joker: I saw that you lost a duel with someone a friend of Vlad that I went against. Arthur: I won’t take advice from you. Dark Knight Joker: Here’s a deal, if we both team up, we can get rid of Vlad and his team. Deal? Arthur: Deal.... K.O! Results Boomstick: Wait what!? I thought the Joker would win! Wiz: Well, Vlad has support human strength, at least in his ghost form. Boomstick: Although Joker was likely smarter, Vlad pretty much outmatches him. Wiz: Yep, Vlad’s strongest moves will one shot Arthur. Boomstick: Joker could win if he shot Vlad before he transforms. Wiz: Winner... Boomstick: Of this fight is... Both: Vlad Masters! Next time Coming up next on Death Battle is, Plankton vs Joker. Who would win? Vlad Masters Arthur Flecks Did you agree with the outcome? Yes No Who do you think should have won? Vlad Masters Arthur Fleck Category:Nickelodeon Vs DC Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Movies vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Ghost themed Death Battles